One-Shot: Aquella familia que Odiaba el Fútbol
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: One-shot de Las Chicas No Juegan Fútbol. Centrado en un personaje secundario. ¿Quién será? Averígualo aquí! (Atención: Spoiler de Las Chicas No Juegan Fútbol, no se recomienda leer si aun no has leído el Fic). ¡Espero les guste!


**One-shot: Aquella familia que Odiaba el Fútbol. **

_**By: Ake-x-aly**_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Solo los personajes inexistentes y la historia en su totalidad._

* * *

Cuando Hiyori despertó se le veía considerablemente desorientada. Por un momento se había creído que ella simplemente no despertaría, pero lo hizo. Todo parecía normal, salvo una cosa: ella había perdido la memoria.

Los doctores aseguraron que su pérdida de memoria se debía al shock que ella tenía y que harían lo posible por ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que fueran.

Se le dijo quiénes eran sus padres y le presentaron a su hermana mayor, Suzuna. Ella se mostraba completamente fría hacia ella y no mostraba compasión alguna; no le dirigía la palabra y apenas si la miraba. Siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación y su rostro de alguna manera la asustaba: parecía como si estuviera sufriendo; y no solo eso, podía escucharla gritar por las noches.

Su madre le decía que no había por qué tener miedo, que su hermana Suzuna solo tenía pesadillas y que, aunque no lo demostrara, ella también tenía miedo.

—Suzuna y tú son muy parecidas, deberían intentar llevarse bien —Decía su mamá.

Pero no lograba convencerla. Hiyori le seguía teniendo miedo.

Por algún extraño motivo, el fútbol estaba prohibido en esa casa. Cuando sus amigos la invitaban a jugar y su hermana o su padre la veían, se metía en muchos problemas; pero mientras más le prohibían jugar, más le intrigaba seguir jugando.

De vez en cuando, tenía sueños turbios. Sueños en los que veía a una mujer ahogándose en un tifón, una mujer que gritaba su nombre…

Trataba de no tomarle importancia, pensaba en que era solo una pesadilla. Quizá a eso se refería su madre: Suzuna y Hiyori, ambas tenían pesadillas.

Ciertamente se trataba de una familia extraña: Un padre intolerante, una madre eternamente cansada, una hija encerrada en su propio dolor y otra hija completamente ajena a lo que realmente sucedía.

¿Por qué actuaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué todos ellos parecían tan perdidos?

La pequeña Hiyori se lo preguntaba a menudo. No podía recordar nada antes de su accidente y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había sucedido; tan solo tenía siete años y muchas, muchas dudas.

Al ingresar de nuevo a la escuela conoció a una niña llamada Yuuka; era muy agradable y siempre sonreía. Hiyori disfrutaba platicando con ella y ésta le platicaba de su hermano y del fútbol.

—Yo tuve un accidente —Le dijo Yuuka cierto día—. Mi hermano se sentía responsable por ello y dejó de jugar fútbol.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? —Inquiría Hiyori sin comprender. Por un momento pensó en su hermana, pero rápido se dijo a sí misma que no podría ser algo así—. Mi padre odia el fútbol, pero no creo que tenga ningún motivo.

—¿Ya se lo has preguntado? —Le preguntó Yuuka.

Hiyori pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No, me asusta un poco.

Yuuka sonrió.

—Deberías preguntarle —Dijo ella.

Hiyori no respondió, pero pensó seriamente en hacerlo.

Ese día Yuuka la invitó a su casa. Ahí se encontraba Gouenji, su hermano mayor.

—Estoy en casa —Dijo Yuuka sonriente al ver a su hermano.

—Con permiso —Dijo Hiyori con timidez.

—Bienvenida —La recibió Gouenji con amabilidad—. ¿Es amiga tuya?

—Sip —Respondió Yuuka.

Ese día, los tres pasaron toda la tarde pateando el balón de soccer de Gouenji y jugando. Hiyori se sentía muy feliz y se preguntaba si algún día podría llevarse así de bien con su hermana.

Semanas después, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se encontró a Suzuna y una chica llamada Aki hablando. Al principio no le tomó importancia, pero alcanzó a escuchar algo impactante: Suzuna era capitana de un equipo de fútbol.

Quedó atónita y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Fue como si todo lo que sabía de su hermana hubiera sido una mentira; y no solo eso: de alguna manera se sentía confundida, muy confundida.

Pasaron días en los que Hiyori, a pesar de las súplicas de su hermana, no le dirigía la palabra a Suzuna. Se sentía realmente molesta. Pero un día su hermana se dispuso a decirle la verdad: la razón por la cual había dejado de jugar fútbol.

Cuando terminó toda la explicación comprendió finalmente a lo que se refería Yuuka: la culpa podría hacer que las personas abandonaran sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Aún así, nada de lo que le decía su hermana concordaba con lo que le habían dicho. Había cosas que, a pesar de su pequeña edad, no parecían ser ciertas.

El hecho de que Suzuna no le hubiese mencionado acerca de su entrenador era comprensible, pero… ¿Por qué ella hablaba del pasado como si Hiyori no hubiese existido?

Suzuna no se percató en ese momento que estaba revelando más de lo que debería, y fue hasta que Hiyori comenzó a hacer preguntas que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Y dónde estaba yo en ese momento? —Preguntó la pequeña—. No puedo recordarlo.

Suzuna comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no lo expresó abiertamente. Fue un lapso muy pequeño en el que dudó, pero dijo algo con mucha tranquilidad.

—Eras más pequeña, quizá por eso no lo recuerdas —Respondió y, dicho eso, finalizó la conversación.

Aún así, ella no quedó conforme y siguió insistiendo pero Suzuna no volvió a hablar. Hiyori estaba muy confundida.

El domingo siguiente, para animar a Hiyori, la madre de las chicas y su misma hermana la acompañaron a un parque deportivo. Ella no sabía realmente a qué la llevaba, pero se sentía emocionada.

Se alegró mucho al saber que su madre la había inscrito en un club de fútbol sin que su padre supiera y, durante su primer entrenamiento, su madre y su hermana se sentaron bajo un árbol a observarla.

Suzuna miraba a Hiyori sin expresión alguna.

—¿Hasta cuándo le dirás que no eres su madre? —Inquirió con un tono monótono mientras su hermana corría a lo lejos.

La mirada de su madre se ensombreció.

—Preferiría que no lo supiera nunca —Respondió.

—Sabes que algún día tendrá que saberlo, entonces ¿Por qué lo demoras? —Insistió Suzuna.

Su madre suspiró.

—Es solo una niña, no quiero lastimarla —Murmuró la mujer.

—Habría sido más sencillo que le hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio.

Las dos se miraron fijamente un par de segundos.

—Creí que era lo correcto —Añadió su madre y frunció los labios—. Temía que…

—Que reaccionara como yo, ¿Verdad? —La interrumpió Suzuna—. Está bien, admito que yo reaccioné de una manera completamente errónea, pero estoy segura de que Hiyori estará bien. Es una buena niña.

Hiyori se detuvo y las miró animada. Sonrió y saludó a ambas desde donde se encontraban.

Ambas saludaron, Suzuna a su usual manera monótona y su madre con gesto enérgico mientras sonreía.

Hiyori rió y continuó su entrenamiento. Parecía feliz.

Suzuna miró a su madre con el semblante relajado.

—Lo que decidas estará bien —Dijo—. Ella lo entenderá.

Dicho esto puso su mano en el hombro de su mamá de manera alentadora y ésta sonrió.

—Lamento haberlo mencionado —Murmuró Suzuna y volteó a ver a su hermana—. Olvida lo que dije.

—De alguna manera, tienes razón. Pero, esperaré un poco más.

Suzuna asintió. No estaba segura de qué sucedería a continuación pero, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas mejoraran; realmente contaba con ello.

* * *

**Y BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! **

**AUN NO TERMINO EL CAPÍTULO 19 DE LAS CHICAS NO JUEGAN FÚTBOL PERO ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO. GRACIAS POR LEER! NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, SI HAY COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS ES POSIBLE QUE HAGA MÁS ONE-SHOTS ASÍ QUE LOS ESPERO :D**


End file.
